Noche de Poker
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Que crees que puedes estar dejando atras por una partidita de poker con tus amigos? Scorpius descubrira que es lo que se esta olvidando... SM


**Fic Corto, que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba póker en mi computadora…espero que les guste**

**Nanda..**

Hoy en Hogwarts habia una noche especial, todos los alumnos llevaban hablando de eso por días, todos comentaban lo bueno que iba a ser esta noche, ya que una noche de póker en un colegio de hechicería no era algo que se veía todos los días, y todos estaban ansiosos a que llegue, aunque obviamente la mayoría no entendía el juego muggle ni por que un chico de Ravenclaw estaba encaprichado en hacer esa fiesta de poker desde que llego con la idea de sus vacaciones de Navidad, pero igual todos iban apoyar, dejando que el campeonato poker en Hogwarts sea el acontecimiento del mes.

-Oye Scorpius, Si te apuntaste al poker verdad?- pregunto Albus a encontrarse con su mejor amigo y su prima Rosie en la Biblioteca.

-Albus no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con eso! Como vas a gastar tu dinero en un campeonato como ese, ni que el juego sea la gran cosa…- dijo molesta Rosie – Además quieres involucrar a _mi novio_ en ese locura…el tiene muchas cosas mejores que hacer hoy en la noche…

-Rosie…nena…yo ya estoy inscrito…- dijo el más joven de los Malfoy mirando a su novia de la forma más tierna posible, ya que con 6 anos casi 7 conociéndola de los cuales, sin contar el hecho que desde 4to eran novios, era suficiente para saber que la hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, podía tener un carácter muy fuera del lugar muchas veces.

-Uyy…Mejor los dejo a los dos solos de nuevo, Scorpius te veo luego en la práctica de quidditch, primita no le hagas daño al cazador estrella de Slytherin por favor…- dijo Albus despidiéndose y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

-Scorpius Malfoy, no puedo creerlo tú también estas metido en eso!- dijo seria pero no con todo su potencial Rosie Weasley – He pasado toda la semana escuchando a Hugo y a la mayoría de chicos en Gryffindor sobre esto, hasta algunas chicas ya están también, pero yo pensaba muy contenta "ese viernes tendré algo mejor que hacer" pero ahora me equivoco.

-Por eso mismo no te dije nada, has pasado toda la semana quejándote del póker y de todos los que quieren jugarlo. No quería hacerte enojar nena – dijo acercándose y besándola dulcemente -En verdad solo estoy por novelería, además el precio de inscripción no es tan alto…- dijo por error, siempre como buen Malfoy disponía de dinero suficiente para derrocharlo, pero habia aprendido a no demostrar arrogancia por eso con todos sus amigos.

-Me olvidaba que para Scorpius Malfoy perder 10 galeones para jugar unas cartitas no es nada!-dijo soltándose de sus brazos y levantándose de la mesa con su mochila. – Que fácil cambias tus gustos huron...-uso el sobrenombre con el cual su papa siempre lo llamaba.

-Rose…por favor… te estas comportando como una niña chiquita, como toda buena comadreja no tienes nada mas que hacer que molestar-dijo casi a gritos mientras la perseguía – Y quien te dijo que voy a perder! Yo se jugar, y se jugar bien, y si esta noche queiro hacerlo lo hare!- dijo dolido por sus palabras, en sus tres años juntos siempre habían algunas discusiones, pero la de esta vez estaba tonta y se estaba pasando de la raya, le habia dicho comadreja, y ella a el huron, ambos sabían muy bien el pasado. Por dentro un sentimiento de dolor y amargura lo invadió, se sentía horrible por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero que iban a hacer en la noche.

-Ahora quien es el niño Malfoy!- dijo Rosie con lágrimas en los ojos – Haz lo que quieras, no diré nada mas, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de todo lo que estás perdiendo no sea demasiado tarde…

-Te das cuenta que estamos peleando por algo tan absurdo- dijo tomándola de la mano para que no pueda seguir escapando de él. –Nena no entiendo por qué estas tan molesta. Dime que pasa...

– Buena suerte Scorpius…- dijo mirándolo a sus ojos grises tratando de decirle algo importante con el intercambio de miradas.

-Nena… no olvides que te amo- dijo dándole un beso en la mano, seguía sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando, era por el juego o había algo mas..

-Lo has dicho mucho veces…- dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

Durante el entrenamiento de Slytherin, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor para Scorpius Malfoy, mientras volaba tratando de volar hacia los aros como calentamiento y pasando las quaffles solo pensaba en Rosie y en su discusión, no tenia cabeza para nada mas, ya ni la idea de jugar poker lo alegraba, por que lo menos que quería era estar peleado con Rosie.

-Malfoy! Hoy hasta un niño de 5 anos te ganaba en volar, te faltaba concentración, y estabas como que perdido en el aire! Así no puedes jugar- el capitán de Slytherin se quejaba a todo pulmón luego del entrenamiento. – Que te sucede….!

-Lo siento Erick, hoy no ha sido un buen día para mi- se disculpo, mientras que Albus se le acercaba.

-Que paso con mi prima Malfoy..?-pregunto el joven de los Potter entendiendo que su estado de animo era por alguna pelea de siempre.

-No se Albus, no sé qué paso, se enojo conmigo por lo del póker, pero no se… siento que me estoy olvidando de algo y no sé que es… tu prima me vuelve loco, de una forma que me encanta…!-dijo sonriendo -Creo que mejor la voy a buscar...hablar, arreglar las cosas.

-Mira tranquilízate, tu no puedes faltar a la noche de poker hoy…no entiendes que entre los dos ya tenemos ganado esto! No importa quién quede primero y segundo, pero solo entre los dos ganaríamos el 75% del bote! 50% al primero y 25% al segundo, y al ver las circunstancias que este es nuestro ultimo año, necesitamos ese dinero! Nuestro negocio de escobas no se levantara solo, y tu mismo has dicho muchas veces que no quieres que tu papa te de el dinero, que tu mismo lo quieres ganar..- dijo sonriéndole -Ahora vamos a las duchas, que vamos a llegar tarde al juego…Estoy seguro que antes de la medianoche estaremos libres, puedes buscar a mi prima entonces…recuerda que hoy es nuestra noche Malfoy! Vamos a ser recordados como los reyes del póker!

_**Noche de Poker**_

Para Scorpius el tiempo en realidad si se estaba pasando rápido, eran las 9 y media y más de la mitad de los estudiantes estaban eliminados, ya solo quedaban dos mesas con seis cada uno, en las cuales, en una dominaba Albus y en la otra Scorpius. Fácilmente sus 1000 fichas entregadas para el torneo las había doblado, y seguía avanzado. Pero el recuerdo de Rosie tratando de decirle algo lo seguía molestando.

"Buenas noches para todos! Estamos en nuestra recta final, acaba de levantarse de la mesa 3 jugadores perdiendo todo por las manos de Malfoy, que chico jugando póker! Pero Potter en su mesa no se queda atrás, que pasara cuando 1 mas...solo uno más se levante de cualquier de las dos mesas, y tengamos que unir a estos dos amigos en una batalla final" – la voz del animador se escuchaba por todo el lugar, una chica se le acerco corriendo "Me acaban de informar que lo sabremos en este momento, en la mesa de Potter se acaba de ir Freud estudiante de 5to curso de Ravenclaw"

Después que las mesas se unieron las cosas se complicaron un poco para Albus y Scorpius, los mejores 8 de 40 no eran cualquier cosa, y aunque los dos tenían dominado todo con sus fichas, a ellos los seguía un muchacho de 5to de Gryffindor y otro de 3ro, un ultimo participante de Ravenclaw 6to también, y una chica de 6to de Hupplefuff, los mejores 8, sacados en solamente 1 hora y media de competencia.

El reloj principal marcaban las 9:45 Pm, y de los 8 solo quedaban 4 en la mesa, los dos amigos, la chica de Hupplefuff y el chico de 3ro de Gryffindor, que sorprendía cada vez más con sus cartas y su forma de engañar y apostar.

"La hora de la hora ha llegado!"- prácticamente grito el animador a ver como Reynolds, la única chica que quedaba, perdía todo, en uno contra uno con Albus Potter. Todo el lugar aplaudió casi igual que cuando dicen quien gana el premio de las casas al final de año " Es verdad que se había dicho que solo los primeros 3 puestos llevaban premio, pero no es verdad, nuestra querida Leila Reynolds acaba de ganar una caja de dulces y una orden de compra para la super tienda de bromas Weasley- dijo entregándole los premios " Bueno ahora si, en este momento vamos a presenciar el mejor poker de Hogwarts, una batalla súbita entre tres concursantes, los cuales demostraron su gran capacidad en el juego, que les quede claro a todos los presentes que los premios serán otorgados con las mismas inscripciones del día, al tercer lugar le daremos el 10% de las inscripciones, al segundo el 25% y al mágico primer lugar el 50%" dijo el animador muy contento "Y están todos preparados! Hoy 14 de Enero a las 10:10 de la noche comienza algo nunca antes visto, mejor que la final del torneo de los tres magos, mejor que ver una vez más un campeonato mundial de quidditch, estamos hablando de póker! Repito el mejor póker de todos comienza ahora…!"

-QUE DIA ESTAMOS HOY!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**14 de Enero del 5to curso**_

-Scorpius por que me traes aquí, es tarde y hace frio , y si alguien nos atrapa nos van a castigar por estar afuera del castillo..- se quejaba Rosie Weasley de quince años, quien con el paso del tiempo se parecía más a su mama, pero con los toques justos que el papa le pudo obsequiar como sus pecas y ojos celestes.

-Rosie, tranquila, solo quiero mostrarte algo..- dijo tomando de su mano y guiándola por los jardines, hasta llegar a un lugar no muy lejos del castillo, pero a la vez parecía ser de otro mundo, las estrellas se veían como nunca antes en el cielo, y el olor de las flores silvestres dejaban al lugar un toque muy romántico y lindo, en el césped en medio de las flores, estaba listo un picnic decorado con velas de colores verdes y plateadas. Decía Scorpius Malfoy por todo el lugar, desde su esencia hasta sus colores.

-Scorpius…esto esta hermoso…pero todavía no entiendo por qué?- dijo Rosie lanzándose a sus brazos, no podía con tanto romanticismo de su novio, Rosie nunca pensó que Scorpius podía llegar a ser uno de esos chicos que les encanta dar sorpresas a sus novias, como hacia su casi primo Teddy Lupin a su prima.

-Nena escúchame…- dijo el rubio dándole un corto pero dulce beso -Yo Scorpius Malfoy juro encontrarme contigo en este lugar mágico todos los 14 de Enero próximos a las…- vio la hora exacta en su reloj – a las 10 y media, para decirte una vez mas todo lo que siento por ti, y esperar contigo la medianoche para así poder celebrar juntos desde el principio del día, nuestro aniversario, en esta ocasión nuestro primer ano juntos!- le dijo sonriendo – Rosie esto es como un hechizo inquebrantable! No lo puedes Romper por más que quieras!- dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-Eres un tonto!- dijo Rosie riendo y lo beso ella esta vez – Yo Rosie Weasley, juro esperar por ti en este mágico lugar todos los 14 de Enero, para que a las diez y media poder escucharte diciendo todo lo que sientes por mí, y así recibir juntos nuestro día de aniversario…- dijo besándolo…

_**14 de Enero del 6to Curso**_

-Rosie…Rosie…Te amo! Te amo! Te amo!- un rubio corría como desesperado a un lugar de encuentro especial para ellos, venia corriendo desde el castillo muy preocupado, toda la tarde se había pasado creyendo que iban a ir juntos al lugar, pero misteriosamente Rosie desapareció antes de la cena, y todos les decían que estaba estudiando , pero al llegar a su lugar mágico y ver el lugar completamente transformado, su idea de que tal vez Rosie se había olvidado del 14 de Enero se había desvanecido. Este ano la decoración le tocaba a Gryffindor, las velas eran doradas con escarlata, y en vez del mantel del picnic del año pasado, había una mesita chiquita con chocolate caliente, fondue de chocolate negro y blanco, y una variedad de frutas para acompañar, además que se veía que este ano no iban a esperar sentados en el césped, Rosie se había encargado de hacer un lugar cómodo y acolchonado, con muchos cojines, excelentemente arreglado. – NENA TE AMO!- grito por última vez antes de que Rosie le aparezca de sorpresa, echándole dulcemente al casi sofá- casi cama, que había hecho en los jardines. Lo cual protegió con muchos hechizos, para no caer en la suerte de ser encontrados, en especial en esta velada que preparo Rosie.

-Yo también te amo…- contesto Rosie,

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestro 14 de Enero…- dijo comiendo un poco de chocolate blanco y notando lo muy linda que estaba su novia esa noche.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Malfoy, es como hechizo inquebrantable…además que jure _esperarte _todos los 14 de eneros próximos, y fue lo que hice, esperarte…- dijo besándolo románticamente, diciéndole en ese beso mucho más de lo que había dicho antes. –Scorpius…eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida..- dijo terminando el beso, estrategia para dejarlo con ganas de mas..

-Rosie..te amo…-repitio Scorpius besándola ahora el románticamente con un toque de pasión.

_**Competencia de Poker**_

-QUE DIA ESTAMOS HOY!-grito Scorpius asustado..

-Ese es el ánimo que nos gusta de nuestros participantes, hoy el 14 de enero que nunca nadie va a olvidar…- dijo el animador, Scorpius sabía que el estaba en un error, que el 14 que nunca se podía olvidar era el que el y Rosie habían vivido el año pasado, pero no había ya tiempo para recordar, ahora entendía todo a la perfección, se había olvidado del 14 de Enero, de ese 14 que solo Rosie y el podían celebrarlo de una forma tan especial, su hechizo casi inquebrantable, tenia 20 min para llegar, pero en 20 no lograba terminar esto…

-Albus…ya no puedo…- dijo sin ver sus cartas. Y recibiendo de Albus una mirada de "que te pasa?"

-Disculpen muchachos…una de las reglas es no hablar cosas extras de las cosas normales que pueden decir aquí, lo siento mucho..,- dijo el animador serio.

-Aumento 100-dijo Albus sin entender que pasaba, en su mano tenía un par de 10, era muy bueno siempre tener par.

- Igualo..- dijo el chico de 4to, teniendo cartas altas, K y Q, de corazón y trébol respectivamente

-Igualo..-repitió Scorpius ni siquiera ver sus cartas…solo pensaba en Rosie, y los 2 minutos que ya habían pasado volando, ahora tenia 18 min.

El repartidor saco las primeras 3 cartas a la mesa,

10 trebol, K de trébol, 2 Brillo

"Apuestas"

-200- dijo Albus comenzando bajo, ahora ya competía contra Scorpius. Pero tenia gran oportunidad con un trio en su mano.

-Igualo y aumento 200 mas- dijo el de cuarto emocionado con su par de K y su Q kicker.

-Igualo…- ya Scorpius no podía mas, Rosie era su vida, y él seguía moviendo fichas de plástico al centro de una mesa, debía despertar y ver qué hacer. El tiempo valia hora en este momento.

-Igualo- dijo Albus igualando los 200 más que Walter pidió.

10 trebol, K de trébol, 2 Brillo **J trébol**

-Apuesto Todo –dijo Albus, tratando de eliminar a alguien de la mesa, o ganar sin ningún problema con su trio de 10.

-Apuesto todo- Walter aposto todo… Scorpius hizo el mismo movimiento que sus amigos y aposto todo también.

-Buena suerte- dijo parándose de la mesa y saliendo corriendo del lugar.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Si no regresas en 10 segundos automáticamente quedas en el tercer puesto de esta competencia" dijo el animador amenazantemente, mientras que todos los espectadores veían sorprendidos como escapaba el rubio del lugar."- dijo gastado sus palabras, Scorpius ya estaba fuera del salón.

Ultima carta a la mesa

10 trébol, K de trébol, 2 Brillo J trébol **4 de corazón negro**

-Muestren las cartas…

"Tenemos un nuevo campeón! Albus Potter con un trió de 10 le gana al par de K de Walter"- decía el animador mientras que Albus con curiosidad y duda levantaba las cartas que Scorpius tenía en su poder y las que al parecer nunca las vio…

-Pobre triste suertudo!- grito riéndose mostrándole a Walter la Q y 9 de trébol de Scorpius –Hubiera sido una perfecta escalera de color…-dijo sonriendo

-Con solo verlas imagino que no se hubiera ido como lo hizo…- dijo Walter contento, ya que segundo puesto o tercero si se veía en realidad los últimos hechos, entre 80 alumnos, de todas las edades, era sorprendente.

-No- dijo Potter seguro -Se marchaba igual…El amor que le tiene a mi prima a este rubio lo mueve más que cualquier cosa en este mundo…

-Como sabes que es por Rosie?...-pregunto curioso el animador. El como todos en el lugar no podían creer lo que el alumno de 7to de Slytherin se haya ido. El reloj marcaba las 10:25.

-Por que más puede ser?- dijo riéndose Albus

_**14 de Enero de 7mo Curso**_

Rosie no estaba segura si ir a esperar a Scorpius, había peleado en la tarde, además que podía estar esperando a nadie, ya que el había preferido jugar póker que estar con ella. Pero una fuerza más grande de lo que podía pensar la empujaba al lugar mágico, llego a las 10:00, con un único libro en su poder, se sentó en el árbol, el mismo en el cual se había escondido el año pasado para darle una sorpresa. Tenía que esperar, ese era su juramento, ya si él no llegaba, como se lo había dicho antes, iba a perder mucho mas. Se quedo leyendo ahí, cuando vio la hora, eran 10:25, Scorpius Malfoy, tenía solo cinco minutos más. Rosie Weasley sentada ahí en el mismo lugar que el año pasado había entregado tanto, hasta con las mismas estrellas que eran las únicas testigos de lo que pasaba, comenzó a llorar, ella amaba a Scorpius pero no sabía que hacer en esta situación, ya que no solo era el hecho que el se haya olvidado su juramento de los 14 de Enero, si no la forma en que se trataron, ella no había sido amable, le dijo hurón, hasta se puede decir que le grito, estaba arrepentida de tratarlo así, a lo mejor podía decirle algo para que recuerde, darle alguna pista, hacerlo entender que día era, pero no en vez de eso, prefirió gritar, y pelearse con su otra mitad. Y ahora a los últimos cinco minutos se sentía morir, su corazón le dolía, si él no llegaba, le iba a doler demasiado y no estaba segura de poder perdonarse, ya que ella hizo mal, de eso era consciente, de ella fue la culpa…estar con Malfoy era su mayor deseo en estos momentos, por eso se auto prometía que si el llegaba se iba a olvidar de lo que paso en la tarde, y seguir todo con toda la normalidad.

-Rosie….- una voz sonó en el lugar, Scorpius llegaba justo cuando la alarma del reloj que ella había traído comenzó a sonar –Discúlpame nena… No me di cuenta, todavía no puedo creer que me haya olvidado, yo te amo..pero soy un estupido, la idea de ganar dinero para la tienda que queremos poner con Albus solo jugando era embriagadora, toda la semana pase sin darme cuenta de lo que se acercaba, solo pensaba en póker – dijo con lagrimas – Yo te amo demasiado, y no sabes cómo me siento a darme cuenta que estuve a punto de perderte, soy un tonto, estupido, un hurón baboso, tú no te mereces botar ni una lagrima por mi falta de responsabilidad ni por nada que yo haga, así que si quieres terminarlo yo lo entenderé ya que dije cosas muy feas en la tarde, cosas que en realidad no sentía…

-En verdad Malfoy eres un tonto, estupido, baboso, pero sabes que es lo peor de todo….-dijo fingiendo seriedad -Que estoy completamente enamorada de ti!- dijo regalándole una super sonrisa –Y es verdad estuve llorando, pero no solo es tu culpa, también es culpa mia…-dijo también disculpándose – Pero tengo una idea…no se tu, pero para mi el 14 de Enero comenzó a las 10:30 de la noche, justo cuando llamaste a mi nombre buscándome para decirme todo lo que sientes por mi…

-Creo que tienes razón…Tu viniste…- dijo recordando la pelea, todavía no podía creer que Rosie estuviera ahí junto a el después de todo…

-Exacto cumplí con nuestro juramento… y por mis lagrimas perdidas…-dijo mirando a los ojos a su rubio favorito – Yo conozco de algo que las puede reponer al instante…- dijo pidiendo un beso a gritos…

-Que bien que se que es…- dijo besándola románticamente. Se sentaron juntos debajo del mismo árbol donde ella lo habia esperado, Rosie se recostó en el para poder ver las estrellas mejor, y esperar la medianoche para celebrar sus 3 anos juntos…..

**Espero que les haya gustado! =) =)**


End file.
